


First Dance

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dance, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, SamSteve Week 2016, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's nervous about dancing with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for the day because I got a much longer fic planned for Day 3.

The wedding was a small affair. Despite the fact that he and Sam were no longer fugitives, they still wanted things to stay intimate so it was just Sam’s immediate family, the Avengers, some of Sam’s veterans and friends from DC and some of Steve’s friends from SHIELD including Fury, Maria and Sharon. The whole thing went off without a hitch. Sam’s brother, who was a bishop, officiated the wedding and one of Sarah’s close friends provided all of the catering and food. Bucky was Steve’s best man and Leila was Sam’s best woman. Any tension between the Avengers was put aside for the day. Natasha and Bruce didn’t argue, Tony and Bucky didn’t speak in the interest of not fighting during the reception, Thor didn’t bring up his anger at the fact that he was not told about what was going on on Earth sooner and even Scott and Peter kept the inappropriately timed jokes to a minimum and kept the atmosphere fun and light. Steve was frankly surprised some disaster hadn’t destroyed the day.

Yet anyway.

“I know that look on your face.” Bucky said from beside him.

“Stop getting nervous. The ring’s on your finger, I thought you’d give the brooding a break now.” He teased.

“He’s worried he’s going to mess up the first dance.” Natasha informed him from Steve's other side.

“Natalia trained you, why are you even worried?” Bucky asked.

“Natasha described my dancing skills as, quote, ‘a cross between a baby deer taking its first step and a toddler ice skating for the first time’.”

"I did say that, didn't I? I don't take it back."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

“Well, it’s a shame you guys chose to do the foxtrot then." Bucky said sarcastically before patting Steve's shoulder comfortingly.

"Calm down, it’s the waltz. It's a simple box step.” Bucky said.

“It’s our first dance as a married couple, I don’t want to mess it up for Sam.” Steve said, looking over to where his husband was with Sharon and her boyfriend Neal.

“The first dance doesn’t determine whether or not you guys divorce, it’s just a dance.” Before Steve could say anything the DJ came over the loudspeaker.

“Alright, it’s time for the newlyweds to step out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husbands.” Steve took a deep breath and met Sam's eyes before the two walked to the middle.

“Nervous?” Sam asked as they turned to face each other.

“A little.” Sam smiled reassuringly at him.

“Don’t be, we’re together.” Steve smiled back at him and then they took their first steps. Steve almost looked down at his feet as the waltz began but he remembered Natasha repeatedly abusing him any time he did, so instead he stared at Sam's face. He was smiling softly and openly at him. Steve was almost in awe at the fact that they were even here in this room. He didn't ever imagine himself getting to be married to someone as amazing as Sam was, someone who got him the way that he did, someone who made him happy simply by just being there. He couldn't help but remember the first time he'd seen him jogging around the mall. One look at him had stoked a fire in Steve's stomach and he had to talk to him. The first time they'd kissed had been something of a surprise to Steve, largely because he hadn't seen it coming, but once he realized what was happening he didn't want to ever stop. He could easily spend an entire day just kissing Sam. The first time they had sex had been the most electric, intense, heady thing Steve had ever experienced. It was the greatest kind of wish fulfillment and when they first said they loved each other it had been soft and easy as most things with them were until here they were, having their first dance and Steve couldn't help but think about the firsts they had to come.

Their first house. Their first fight as a married couple. Their first child. All of the ups and downs they would experience and they would do it together, so despite his nervousness more than anything else he was excited.


End file.
